


Dancer AU

by downworldkings (900yearsoftimeandspacce)



Series: Shadowhunters Au Mondays [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/900yearsoftimeandspacce/pseuds/downworldkings
Summary: Izzy dances, and she loves it.





	Dancer AU

**Author's Note:**

> The thing I wanted to write for this week was too long for me to be able to finish it before the next prompt, which is why this is so short. Hope you enjoy it though!
> 
> Week Seven Prompt: Performer Au

Isabelle bows.

The audience claps and cheers, and she lets the sound of it wash over her, reveles in the feeling of the spotlight on her skin, in the way there seems to be nothing else. It feels as though the world ends at her fingertips, as if this is all there is, all there will ever be, and then she opens her eyes to the lights and the faces shrouded in darkness, all turned to her, and she takes one last breath, trying to imprint this image in her brain, this feeling; and then she turns, and it feels like the world becomes a thousand times smaller when she steps off the stage.

The street lamps are bright and the city is full of noise, full of people who are determined not to let it end just yet. Isabelle passes them on the way home, and she smiles politely as she steps around them on the sidewalk even though she knows most of them won’t notice.

 

  
She crawls into bed, curled up under the comforter, and she knows that Alec and Magnus will call in the morning to ask her how it went like they always do, and she knows that they’ll be in the middle of breakfast and that the entire time, she’ll hear the sound of silverware on glass, and she takes some comfort in knowing that that won’t change. She doesn’t know where she’ll be in a month or the next show she’ll get to perform in, but she knows she’ll always have those early morning phone calls and an address to send postcards to; and she thinks that’s pretty good, considering none of them ever thought they’d get any of this, and she’s thinking about telling them how loud it was, how both real and surreal it felt, and she can picture their faces, and she’s remembering the look of pride Alec always gives her after a performance when she closes her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr [here](https://ace-arrow-alec.tumblr.com/).


End file.
